1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a roll to roll processing apparatus for organic light emitting diode (OLED) manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLED displays have gained significant interest recently in display applications in view of their faster response times, larger viewing angles, higher contrast, lighter weight, lower power, and amenability to flexible substrates, as compared to liquid crystal displays (LCD). In addition to organic materials used in OLEDs, many polymer materials are also developed for small molecule, flexible organic light emitting diode (FOLED) and polymer light emitting diode (PLED) displays. Many of these organic and polymer materials are flexible for the fabrication of complex, multi-layer devices on a range of substrates, making them ideal for various transparent multi color display applications, such as thin flat panel display (FPD), electrically pumped organic laser, and organic optical amplifier.
Over the years, layers in display devices have evolved into multiple layers with each layer serving a different function. Depositing multiple layers onto multiple substrates may require multiple processing chambers. Transferring multiple substrates through multiple processing chambers may decrease substrate throughput. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an efficient method and apparatus for processing OLED structures to ensure substrate throughput is maximized and substrate transferring is decreased.